Midnight Rendezvous
by TBear6000
Summary: PostCotBP, PreDMC.  A glimpse of Will and Elizabeth's relationship between the first two films.


**Disclaimer:** Of course, the characters of Will and Elizabeth, and everything else from the Pirates of the Caribbean films, do not belong to me. Please, do not sue! But do R&R. 

Under the cover of darkness, Elizabeth Swann stealthily made her way through the streets of Port Royal to the smithy. Her eagerness evident as her pace quickened with every step nearer to William Turner. They were to be wed in a mere matter of weeks. However, their time together, as of late, had been somewhat constrained by the constant presence of Estrella, her maid. This inconvenience was owed to an unfortunate incident that occurred in Elizabeth's garden four afternoons prior when Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann, happened upon her and her beloved kissing quite enthusiastically beneath her favorite tree. He had always been a relatively indulgent father. Nevertheless, Governor Swann steadfastly believed that a certain level of propriety _must_ be exercised, and this public display of rather wonton affection - in broad daylight - in his opinion, quite transgressed that boundary. He made that abundantly clear to both Elizabeth and Will, insisting on the presence of a chaperone for the remainder of their courtship, in order to prevent similar or, perhaps, even greater indiscretions.

However, Elizabeth cared very little about indiscretions where William Turner was concerned, and even less about propriety – a word she loathed. Thus, late that evening, after everyone in the Governor's Mansion had retired, she set out towards the blacksmith shop to end the misery that four days worth of time spent so close, yet unable to freely express their emotions, can cause two lovers. That afternoon, in the half second their were left alone while Estrella went to fetch the shawl that Elizabeth "accidentally" left in her bedroom, she confessed her plan to Will. For his part, Will was not at all surprised, as this was not the first time she had engaged in such activities since the passing of Blacksmith Brown, when the smithy came fully into Will's hands. Nor was Will the least bit censorious of her plan, as he too had been suffering greatly from the immense effort of not pulling his beloved into his arms when she smiled very sensuously at him and stroked his arm whenever her maid was not looking.

After what seemed like hours, Elizabeth reached the smithy, and let herself in the unlocked door, making sure to bar it after her entrance. Will, who had been waiting for her arrival, immediately appeared from his living quarters in the back of the shop. The two hurried toward one another, meeting in the middle of the room.

"Will," Elizabeth sighed in a whisper, as he drew her into his arms, backing her against the support beam.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss that intensified as Elizabeth ran her hands up Will's shoulders and neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Elizabeth," he uttered breathlessly between kisses. "I've missed you."

"I've been here all along," she replied, equally out of breath.

"But not here," he said, wrapping his arm more tightly about her waist and pulling her to him, so every inch of their bodies were touching.

Elizabeth needed no further encouragement and resumed kissing him with such a fervor that Will was taken aback, figuratively and nearly literally. Continuing to kiss her, and still holding her tightly against him, he led her over to his small table and chairs in the corner of the room. Pushing the table aside, he sat in one of the chairs, pulling her into his lap.

His lips broke apart from hers to begin their nibbling descent down her throat and neck. Reaching up, he delicately slid the sleeve of her dress down her left shoulder, reveling in the feel of her soft, bare skin beneath his hand. His lips then followed the same path, gently sucking at the convergence of her neck and shoulder. Moaning, Elizabeth craned her neck to the side, allowing him greater access in order to continue her on her dizzying spin from conscious existence. Wanting still more of Will, she eagerly tugged at his shirt, freeing it from his pants, and slipping her hands underneath and up his chest. Groaning softly at her touch, Will's hands stroked her hips, as his mouth ceased its ministrations on her neck and shoulder, and slowly began placing a trail of kisses along the neckline of her bodice.

Elizabeth moved in his lap to adjust her position, causing Will to gasp and look up at her, his eyes clouded with desire. Upon his eyes encountering hers, he seemed to remember himself.

"Elizabeth," he said, hoarsely.

"Yes," she murmured, bending to kiss his neck.

"Elizabeth," Will repeated, with more urgency, but less breath. "I will not compromise you."

Her lips stilling, Elizabeth smiled against his skin. As their courtship intensified, the pair shared an unspoken agreement to wait until after they were wed to know one another in a physical sense. Elizabeth smiled at the thought that here, in the midst of their passion, Will wished to reassure her that he would not attempt to break their agreement. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with love.

"Of course," she replied, tenderly, before greedily seeking his lips.

Her eyes filled with confusion as his lips pulled back from hers.

"Darling," Will said, softly, "I will_ not_ compromise your honor. But," he sighed, "I am only a man, and sometimes I fear you threaten to bring me past the brink of self control."

Now fully understanding his meaning, Elizabeth smiled wickedly, as she spread her hands across his bare chest.

"I'm glad," she said saucily, "for you deprived me of mine the moment you first kissed me."

She then returned her lips to his neck, mimicking the attentions he had just given hers. Will felt himself sliding ever closer to the aforementioned brink.

"Elizabeth," he gasped breathily, "unless you're prepared to be ravished in the hay pile, there really must be some distance between us."

He felt Elizabeth's breath quicken with excitement at the thought, which did little to alleviate his predicament. Looking up into his eyes, however, Elizabeth saw the struggle he waged with himself, and her heart took pity on him. Removing her hands from beneath his shirt, she got up from his lap and moved across the room.

Nevertheless, unable to resist the urge to tease him, she asked, smiling, "Is this far enough? Or must I remove the temptation all the way back to the Governor's Mansion?"

Still in the chair across the room, Will took in her appearance. His fingers had worked her hair loose from its former upswept position. It lay tumbled about her shoulders, the left one still bare. Her eyes mirrored the desire in his, and her lips were slightly swollen from their feverish kisses.

Shaking his head, Will replied bluntly, "I was wrong. Distance is no help at all."

"Shall I go?" she asked, amused.

Will laughed, lightly. "No, love. I can control myself," he stated, as much for his benefit as her own. "Eight years worth of loving you from afar more than taught me that skill."

An hour later, Will and Elizabeth lay side by side in the hay pile though, as promised, no ravishing had taken place. Holding hands, they laughed, remembering their past, planning their future, and thoroughly enjoying their present.

"Do you wish to have a large family, Will?" Elizabeth asked.

He nodded, happily.

"I love children. I will especially love ours," he teased. "But I'm afraid the burden of that wish will fall upon you," Will continued, seriously. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Elizabeth considered this. "Being an only child is a terribly lonely thing. Despite all the luxuries I had, until I met you, my life was exceedingly dull."

Rolling onto her side to face him, she let out a throaty laugh. "But it's definitely not so anymore."

Placing her hand on his chest and her leg across his, she continued, "And since I can't seem to keep my hands off of you - "

"And I can't keep mine off you," Will interrupted, placing his hands about her waist and scooting her body up so she lay fully on top of him.

"It seems we are destined to have a very large brood of little Turners running about our house," Elizabeth finished, blissfully.

Several hours later, Elizabeth prepared to make her departure, while Port Royal still remained cloaked in darkness. She lightly fingered the handle of her sword as she passed it on her way to the door.

"When shall I have the pleasure of seeing you again, Miss Swann?" Will asked, all politeness and propriety.

She smiled, slyly. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

Reaching for her, he continued their game. "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

"Then," she answered, slipping her hands behind his neck, "I shall have to come around tomorrow – decidedly _without_ a chaperone – and find some way to convince you to take certain liberties with me."

Will smiled. "I love you, Elizabeth," he stated, his heart in his voice.

"And I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

He kissed her tenderly, then watched her unbar the door and slip away into the night. For the both of them, their wedding could not come soon enough.


End file.
